wizards_worldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magowie Żywiołów
thumb|Sztandar Magów Żywiołów Żywioły towarzyszą wszystkim rasom od powstania ziemi, zrodziły się razem z nią. Jednak tylko niektórzy otrzymali od nich specjalny dar, moc władania żywiołem. Takie osoby były nazywane mistrzami żywiołu, jednak na skutek walk z czarodziejami, magia żywiołów na długi czas została uśpiona. Na przełomie XX i XXI wieku w społeczeństwie ponownie zaczęły pojawiać się osoby przejawiające magię żywiołów. Pomiędzy czarodziejami coraz częściej można było spotkać uczniów, adeptów i czeladników różnych żywiołów. Na skutek kataklizmu magowie żywiołów musieli opuścić bezpieczny ląd, porzucić cały swój dobytek i zamieszkać na tajemniczej wyspie. Jedni przybyli tam jako pierwsi, inni z kolejnymi ekspedycjami, nawet teraz gdzieś na świecie rodzi się dziecko, które posiada w sobie więź z żywiołem i gdy tylko ją przejawi, opiekun żywiołu poprowadzi je na wyspę. Kim jest mag żywiołu? Najlepiej zobrazują to mistrzowie. Mistrz żywiołu to ostatni stopień wtajemniczenia w magii żywiołów. Zostaja nimi najwytrwalsi, gotowi poświęcić żywiołowi swoje życie, myśli i ciało. Żywiołaki nie lekceważą takiej miłości. W zamian oddają pełnię mocy nad swoim żywiołem. * Mistrz Ognia (Ogńmistrz) - potrafi krzesać maleńkie iskierki, a także wzniecać wielkie pożary. Chodzenie po rozżarzonych węglach czy wkładanie dłoni w płomień nie sprawia mu bólu, a przyjemność. Gdy chce, sam może stać się płomieniem. Mrugnięciem oka potrafi podgrzać wodę na herbatę, a gdy spotyka niebezpieczeństwo z podobnym brakiem wysiłku miota kule ognia zwane infermo. Widzi Ifryty (duchy żywiołu) i rozmawia z duchem Nevona Voldena (duch-opiekun żywiołu). * Mistrz Ziemi (Ziemmistrz) - panuje nad skałami i roślinami. To pod jego stopami wyrastają kwiaty, pod dotykiem jego dłoni drzewa zdrowieją, pędy rosną chętniej i piękniej. Tylko ziemmistrz może sprawić, by ziemia rozstąpiła się, zatrzęsła. On tworzy góry i doliny. Od dawna krąży po świecie legenda o magu, który przesunął wielką górę, tylko dlatego, że przesłaniała mu widok z okna. Dla ziemmistrzów skały rodzą klejnoty przedziwnej urody, a Ghoby (duchy żywiołu) objawiają swoją obecność. Rozmawia z Solveigiem Ertalssonem (duch-opiekun żywiołu). Lecz gdy ziemmistrz poczuje się zagrożony, może wtopić się w najbliższe drzewo, zamienić w źdźbło trawy lub, jak mawiają mugole, zapaść się pod ziemię. * Mistrz Wiatru (Wiatrmistrz) - wystarczy, że pstryknie palcem, a huragan czy cyklon zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi kolejną wioskę. Latanie bez miotły, na skrzydłach wiatru jest tym, co sprawia mu największą przyjemność. Gdy chce, jednym spojrzeniem suszy ubrania, włosy, targa koronami drzew, porywa przedmioty z dłoni nieświadomych. Wiatrmistrz może ujrzeć Parlady (duchy żywiołu) i Vanję Mattiasdatter (duch-opiekun żywiołu). Potrafi się „rozpłynąć w powietrzu” zamieniając w słaby podmuch wiatru. * Mistrz Wody (Wódmistrz) - ma władzę nad deszczem. Może tworzyć wielkie fale i sprawiać, by tafla jeziora była gładka niczym szkło. Może zmieniać bieg rzek, lub go zatrzymywać. Tworzyć jeziora, gejzery. Widzi Niksy (duchy żywiołu) i rozmawia z nimi. Przebywając pod wodą wiele godzin, nie dusi się, spadając z wodospadu nie rozbija się o skały, ponieważ nurt zawsze kieruje nim szczęśliwie. Pływa pod prąd, zamienia się w kałuże, chodzi po tafli wody. Może miotać z dłoni bicze wodne i uciąć pogawędkę z Minasli Erbach oraz Profesorem Nordlochem (duch-opiekun żywiołu). Jednak zanim zostanie się mistrzem żywiołu trzeba przejść drogę od ucznia poprzez adepta, czeladnika, kończąc właśnie na mistrzu. Długość życia magów: Maksymalnie żyją 150 lat, przeciętnie dożywają 120 lat. Stopnie w magii żywiołów Uczeń żywiołu nim stanie się mistrzem żywiołu musi przejść trening, który dzieli się na poszczególne etapy. Żywioł decyduje, kiedy uczeń żywiołu zyskuje kolejny tytuł. Przed przejściem próby: Uczeń Wody/Ognia/Ziemi/Wiatru - Uczeń dopiero dowiaduje się czym jest jego więź z żywiołem odkrywa ją i znajduje mistrza, który przygotowuje go do próby. Jego kontrola żywiołu jest niewielka i nie da się jej kontrolować. zalety + uczeń w niewielkim stopniu korzysta z mocy żywiołu wady - dochodzi do niekontrolowanych uwolnień sił żywiołu w uczniu w skutek czego uczeń może zginąć lub doznać trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu - uczeń może też podczas niekontrolowanego uwolnienia żywiołu zranić pobliskie osoby, jednak moc jaką uwalnia ma niewielki zasięg oddziaływania - przejawy posiadania mocy żywiołu są nadal witane z niechęcią wśród społeczeństwa - nie potrafi widzieć, ani rozmawiać z duchem-opiekunem żywiołu i duchami żywiołu O próbie decyduje żywioł i nie każdy może ją przejść, czasami nieudana próba może skończyć się mocnym poturbowaniem, a w skrajnych przypadkach nawet śmiercią. Po przejściu próby: Adept Wody/Ognia/Ziemi/Wiatru - Adept próbę ma już za sobą, przeszedł ją i może dalej szkolić się w swoim żywiole. Jest teraz pełnoprawnym członkiem społeczności magów żywiołów. Jeśli wybiera się adepta należy w historii potaci opisać przejście jego próby. Próba polega na poddaniu się żywiołowi i zwyciężeniu z nim np. przejście przez ogień i udowodnienie, że zyskało sie uznanie zywiołu. zalety + po przejściu próby żywioł zespala się z człowiekiem, dzięki czemu umiejętności adepta w posługiwaniu się żywiołem wzrastają + potrafi widzieć i rozmawiać z duchem-opiekunem żywiołu i duchami żywiołu wady - żywioł może wyrwać się spod kontroli adepta i uszkodzić go, ale nigdy nie kończy się to śmiercią - niekontrolowane uwolnienie się żywiołu zadaje obrażenia na większym obszarze niż jak to było u ucznia lecz z mniejszą siłą - przejawy posiadania mocy żywiołu są nadal witane z niechęcią wśród społeczeństwa Czeladnik Wody/Ognia/Ziemi/Wiatru - Kolejny stopień wtajemniczenia. Coraz lepiej mu idzie korzystanie z mocy żywiołów, co zostało okupione latami treningów. W historii należy opisać wszystkie stopnie od ucznia, poprzez próbę, treningi adepta i w końcu pasowanie maga przez mistrza na czeladnika. zalety + czeladnik prawie całkowicie opanował umiejętność posługiwania się żywiołem + potrafi widzieć i rozmawiać z duchem-opiekunem żywiołu i duchami żywiołu wady - żywioł bardzo rzadko wymyka się spod kontroli, wygląda to jakby się droczył z czeladnikiem i wyrządza niewielkie szkody czeladnikowi i otoczeniu - przejawy posiadania mocy żywiołu są nadal witane z niechęcią wśród społeczeństwa Wódmistrz/Ogńmistrz/Wiatrmistrz/Ziemmistrz - Nimi zostają najwybitniejsi czeladnicy, przechodzą specjalna inicjację przez żywioł. Ten stopień można zdobyć tylko na fabule. zalety + mistrz w pełni opanował mistrzostwo żywiołu i może nauczać uczniów + potrafi widzieć i rozmawiać z duchem-opiekunem żywiołu i duchami żywiołu wady - przejawy posiadania mocy żywiołu są nadal witane z niechęcią wśród społeczeństwa Kalendarium Historia magii prawdziwa - Conor Fitzpatrick (Mistrz ziemi, archeolog) nigdy nie wydana „Wbrew pozorom magia nie jest dzieckiem natury, nie powstała razem z Ziemią. Wydarzenia te miały miejsce tysiące lat po utworzeniu się naszej planety, jednak dużo wcześniej niż nasze pojawienie się, dlatego wielu z nas uważa że magia jest „solą tej ziemi”. Kiedy po świecie chodziły tylko żywioły, kiedy woda i powietrze tańczyły w przestrzeni, kiedy ogień wraz z ziemią hulały swawole... kiedy matka ziemia radowała się wraz ze swymi dziećmi, kształtując, sprzątając i żyjąc w pokoju, zjawił się on. Nie czyniąc szkody pojawił się nagle, wyszedł z kosmosu, niepodobny do matki, nie bliski żywiołom. Obcy; bez barwy, bez głosu, bez kształtu. Nie pytał o zgodę, osiadł na stałe, badał to co dzieci wraz z matką stworzyły. Kiedy świat cały okrążył sto razy, kiedy poznał kamyk każdy mały, każdy zew wiatru, płomyk nadziei, każdą kroplę wody i matkę otulił swym ramieniem zwiewnym, wtedy przemówił. Nazwał siebie Mocą, tym który wypełnia, wszystkie pustki które natura zostawiła, on będzie tarczą, bramą i obliczem... nie pytał o zgodę splątał się z wszechrzeczą. Minęły stulecia, milion może więcej kiedy pierwszy człowiek z mocą się narodził. Widział trochę więcej niż leśne zwierzęta czuł między palcami więcej niż mistrzowie, wyczuwał obecność jego we własnej osobie. Wtedy się wydało, że przez te stulecia mocą swą napełnił Moc wszystkie oblicza, każdy nawet mały, kamyk obłaskawił i ludzie z talentem magii używali. Gniew matki i dzieci był całkiem złowieszczy, mistrzowie z magami walczyć poszli wreszcie... nie prędko wrócili, ze smutkiem obwieścili, że Moc jest za silny i z matką zwycięża. Mistrzowie odeszli, żywioły zasnęły... zostawiła matka swe włości dla ludzi. Niechaj sami radzą, bo ona za słaba, niech Moc swym łupem sam ze swymi włada. Tym krótkim tekstem można opisać dzieje żywiołów i magii. Tekst przybrał taką, a nie inną formę stylistyczną ponieważ, ciężko w słowach opisać reakcje między światem, a energią, która przeniknęła ziemię i stała się magią. Żywioły zawsze źle reagowały na magię i chociaż w pewnym momencie istoty żywiołów musiały pogodzić się z faktem, że nie mogą pokonać Mocy, to przyjęły prostą taktykę... ignorowały ją. Demonizowanie mocy jest jednak krzywdzące, ponieważ jest jedną z najbardziej neutralnych rzeczy we wszechświecie, nigdy nie podejmuje innych działań niż próba nasycenia sobą wszystkiego wokół, co nie skutkuje negatywnie. Każde działanie magiczne, które można nazwać złym jest spowodowane przez działania magów nie samej Mocy...” Więcej w: Kalendarium Magów Żywiołów Hierarchia Na społeczeństwo magów żywiołów spogląda swym czujnym okiem Loża Mistrzów. W jej skład wchodzą wszyscy Wielcy Mistrzowie Żywiołów. Jest ich niewielu, zaledwie czterech dla każdego z żywiołu. Jednak to nie w ilości, a potędze tkwi ich siła. Raz na cztery lata Loża Mistrzów spośród mistrzów wybiera Wielkiego Mistrza (Lider Grupy), który sprawuje władze nad społeczeństwem. Jeśli wywiąże się ze swojej służby po czterech latach może dołączyć do Loży. Dalej są mistrzowie ognia, wiatru, wody i ziemi. Każdemu z nich przypisani są czeladnicy, adepci i uczniowie. Stereotypy Do wilkołaków - Zawsze budzili w nas trwogę, ale i ciekawość, niektórzy nawet przeżyli spotkanie z nimi. Niewiele się od tamtego czasu zmieniło. Do czarodziejów – Nie cierpimy ich, choć wielu z nas ma ich w rodzinie. Jednak to przez nich musieliśmy zaczynać wszystko od nowa. Przez nich i przez tą ich moc, która rani żywioły. Rozwiązanie jest jedno: Trzeba pozbyć się mocy ze świata. Do zmiennokształtnych – Nie znamy ich i nic o nich nie wiemy. Do wampirów - Nigdy nie były nam przychylne. Pragną tylko krwi, niczego więcej. Nie należy im ufać, ani bratać się z nimi. Najlepiej unikać, a w razie walki jeśli nie jesteś pewien wygranej - uciekaj, może ci się uda. Umiejętności Dział w budowie. Gospodarka Magowie w swym gronie nie używają waluty, wszystko jest dla społeczności robione, na wymianę, na handel, na potrzeby. Surowce są niezbędne do przeżycia na wyspie. Bez jedzenia i picia postać umrze z głodu i pragnienia. Bez budulców nie wytworzy się odpowiedniego schronienia. Życie na wyspie poza wątkiem głównym fabularnym będzie polegało na przeżyciu, czyli zbudowaniu prężnej gospodarki, która zapewni graczom spokojne i dostatnie życie, a wtedy będą oni mogli zająć się posunięciem fabuły do przodu. Występowanie surowców: Wybrzeże: owoce morza i ryby morskie Dżungla: zioła, drzewa i krzewy owocowe, drewno, woda pitna Góry: zioła, skały i minerały Fauna wyspy: Owoce morza, ryby morskie, owady, ptaki w górach, ogniste żółwie(pod ochroną). Flora wyspy: Flora wyspy jest bardzo bogata i różnorodna, w lesie tropikalnym napotkacie rośliny tylko z gatunku takich, które rozwijają się w tropikach. Na polanie czy wzgórzach panuje umiarkowany klimat, więc roślinność będzie tam inna. W górach panuje chłodniejszy klimat, zaś na wybrzeżu morski. Zdobywanie surowców. Przede wszystkim pamiętajcie, że nie posiadacie już zwykłej magii, a wszechmocni są tylko mistrzowie. Uczeń wody, żeby złowić rybę musi najpierw zrobić sobie wędkę lub sieć, a potem iść łowić. Może poprosić wodę, aby była mu przychylna w czasie połowów, ale grunt to realistyczne odegranie zdobycia surowca. Oczywiście mistrzowie będą pomagać w zdobywaniu surowców, ale nie zostawiajmy wszystkiego na ich głowie. Oraz pamiętajcie, że to magiczna wyspa, więc nie wszystko musi się ułożyć po waszej myśli. Zdobywanie surowców musi być odgrywane w fabule. Przy zdobywaniu pomniejszych surowców jak ryby czy drewno nie jest konieczna interwencja Losu. Jednak jeśli postać będzie chciała pozyskać rzadkie zioło lub cenny kruszec musi zwrócić się do Losu z prośbą o odegranie sesji próby zdobycia surowca. Kategoria:Rasy